


Final Goodbye

by bellarkeark



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Rickyl, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkeark/pseuds/bellarkeark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl gets bit. Asks Rick to shoot him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea from a dear :) friend of mine from twitter (fuck you) and it just really hurt to write but it was a pretty good idea for a fic so I couldn't not. i hope you enjoy and i apologize in advance for any pain it may cause you.

Rick couldn't feel himself breathing. He couldn't feel his heartbeat, couldn't feel anything.

Was he dead? God, he hoped he was. Because, well, Rick would take death any day instead of-

He didn't want to think about it. He couldn't allow himself to. He didn't want to let himself believe that it was real. That-

He swallowed. Shut his eyes tightly. Clenched his jaw, hard, his teeth grinding together. He opened his eyes and let gravity pull him down, dropping down on his knees in front of Daryl's limp body.

He lowered his eyes down to Daryl's chest, and noticed it was still moving. Laboriously, but moving nonetheless. He let out a breath.

"D-Daryl," he whispered, his voice coming out deep and hoarse; his throat felt like etched with sandpaper.

Daryl groaned and shifted his body a little. Rick averted his eyes, not wanting to look at the rather scary amount of blood around him. Instead, he stared at Daryl's face, still so lovely even when so pale and bloody.

With his thumb, he carefully wiped the trail of blood from the corner of Daryl's slightly open mouth.

Just as he was about to take his hand away, Daryl's hand landed on his forearm, its grip weak and barely-there. It hurt Rick, deep, right in his heart.

"Please," Daryl managed to breathe out, "keep your hand on my face."

To Rick those words would have sounded ridiculous before, but this wasn't before, was it? This was right now, and as much as Rick wished it would, time wasn't slowing down for them. Time didn't slow down for anyone. Time was a bitch who laughed in your face as you desperately tried to grasp at it, slipping through your fingers like fine silky sheets.

"Why you," Rick shook his head, "of all people. Why did it have to be you?"

"Guess God decided these sons of bitches weren't enough," Daryl let out a small laugh which sounded very painful, as he pointed at the large bites on his chest and left side.

"Don't," Rick groaned, looking away.

"Rick?" suddenly Daryl sounded very small, and tears sprung from Rick's eyes. Was this the last time he would ever hear Daryl saying his name?

"I'mma need ya to end this," he said, staring into Rick's eyes with such intensity that Rick had to look away.

"I don't-"

"Please. You gon' have to. Rick?" he whispered, "For me. Do this for me. End this."

"Fuck," Rick let out a broken sob, "I can't, Daryl. I c- I can't."

"Yes, ya can," Daryl said, softly placing his hand on top of Rick's where it was still on his cheek, "You're strong, an' brave, an' I know ya can."

"I can't," Rick whispered and let himself break down into tears, his whole body trembling with sobs.

"Please."

Daryl's breath came out so broken that Rick's heart dropped to his feet. He bit his lip in a feeble attempt to stop his tears. He slowly caressed Daryl's cheek, which caused Daryl to close his eyes and hum softly.

"Do it."

"Rest in peace, my brother."

With a shaking hand Rick pulled his gun out of its holster and clicked the safety off. He gently rested its muzzle on Daryl's forehead, and pulled the trigger.


End file.
